


Everything

by blackjack34212



Series: Ramblings [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack34212/pseuds/blackjack34212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is your main thought throughout the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

I feel so alone, even though I'm surrounded by so many friends. I could be talking to anyone, but I still feel so alone. My mind is elsewhere consumed in pondering. I have always been told I have a one track mind, but it isn't until I examine my own thoughts that I know that is true. Once I dissect the many musings of my brain it dawns on me that I think about one thing more than anything else. This one thought devours my other thoughts like a wildfire, overwhelming everything in its path. This one thought gives me more anxiety than I'd like to admit, but it also give me joy, because there is one truth that can be drawn from this pondering. This one thought is more important than anything else to me, it makes me re-think my priorities. I know now more than ever one thing: She is almost everything.


End file.
